The Secret Island
by Mossflower44
Summary: Calico has been left on a small island all by herself. It's been four full months since her friends and family left, and each day she hopes she will see a boat in the distance filled with loved ones returning to the island. This is a time period where animals can operate boats and have wonderful technical equipment. Rated T just in case. Please read!
1. Characters and Introduction

**A/N: This is a short story I once wrote when I was... 7-9. I can't remember exactly when, but the point is, it was quite bad and had some awkward parts that none of you want to know about. In case nobody noticed, this is a crossover between Webkinz (plushies that you can enter online in a virtual world), and Winnie the Horse Gentler (a series written by Dandi Daley Mackall). The only part from WtHG that you'll find in here are the horses, and all these Webkinz are the ones I have or had. Ally is a friend's Webkinz, which is why she died ^_^ (Read the Characters to understand what I mean). And I couldn't necessarily say that Sparkles has no mate, so I just put that no one knows what happened to him. Oh yeah; in the different categories (eg. the bears), they're all in order according to age except for The Cats, because Calico is basically the "main star".**

**So, enough of my ranting and explaining; please R&R! (And tell me what you think of so far. Future chapters will be coming; this is just the introduction so you get a fix of what it's all about in more detail.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Webkinz or Winnie the Horse Gentler, however much I wish I did.**

**Characters**

**The Cats**

Calico: a black and white Lil'kinz. Ally, Calico's mother, died at Calico's birth.

Taffy: a black and white Webkinz. Calico's father.

**The Bears**

Grizzly: a black bear Webkinz who isn't a grizzly bear. That's just his name.

Cloe: a koala Webkinz and Grizzly's mate.

Elizabeth: a panda Lil'kinz. Somehow Grizzly and Cloe's cub. Calico's best friend.

Willow: a polar bear Lil'kinz. No idea how she got to be their cub as well as Elizabeth's sister.

**The Dogs**

Sparkles: a black lab Webkinz. Something happened to her mate, and he isn't around anymore.

Hannah: a white poodle Lil'kinz. Sparkles' pup and Calico's other best friend.

Patches: a basset hound Lil'kinz. One again Sparkles' pup. Calico took a strange liking to him somewhere off stage.

Lady: a white terrier Lil'kinz. She has a pink and white spotted bow in her . . . fur! I can't believe I was about to say hair.

Spotty: no way, he's a dalmatian Lil'kinz?! Bet you didn't know he was Sparkles' pup as well.

**The . . . Others**

Robbie: a parakeet Webkinz. He has a knack for selecting cute Lil'kinz orphans.

Bubbles: a blue hippo Lil'kinz? Who knew hippos were blue? He's adopted by Robbie.

Marshmallow: the cutest bunny wabbit Lil'kinz ever! Also adopted by Robbie.

**The Horses (they don't come into play until later chapters)**

Eager Star: a quarter horse that Winnie helped Grant tame a bit in his career as a barrel racing horse.

Bold Beauty: a former jumper that Winnie had helped overcome her fear of jumps. Eager Star's mate.

Midnight Mystery: a Morgan who used to be in the circus business. Winnie . . . didn't help him much, but solved a mystery about him. Somehow became Star and Beauty's colt.

Towaco: an Appaloosa that had some aggressive problems at one point until Hawk (aka Victoria Hawkins), his owner, started seeing him again. Towaco is also Star and Beauty's colt.

Nickers: a gorgeous Arabian that was Winnie's until now. Now she's yet to be borne by Beauty. Yes, Beauty's with foal. Again.

Introduction

This whole mess started on a small island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Now, this is far into the future, when animals know how to operate boats and have wonderful technical equipment.

Well, it basically started when Calico was born. A cute, black and white furry Lil'kinz, born from Taffy, another black and white Webkinz, and Ally, a beautiful alley cat. Although Ally never had been an alley cat; that's just what she was. In fact, Ally and Taffy had lived their whole lives on that island, as had their families before them for several generations.

Now, Calico and Taffy love each other very much. Their life leading up to now is a different story that you'll have to imagine.

One day, Taffy, who was the leader and protector of the island, decided to go find a new land and plant new roots. Everyone agreed with him. The Bears, the Dogs, even the . . . whatever you want to call them. The Mixed-ups? And so the preparation began.

Like it was said before, these Webkinz owned a boat with a motor. And they knew how to operate it without making it spin uncontrollably in circles. It was almost like they were part human. . . .

On the day of their departure, for some unknown reason, all the animals boarded the boat with their supplies and food and left . . . without Calico. How she was left behind and forgotten, nobody knew. But she was definitely not deserted; Taffy would never have allowed her to stay behind. But whatever the case was, Calico was left on that island all by herself, with only instinct and a little bit of knowledge to guide her life.

She was quite young, not even a Webkinz yet. And, being a cat, she couldn't nor wanted to swim after the receding boat in the distance. She was all alone. Oh, that's right, she wasn't completely alone. There was a monster bird that started prowling around her island in search of an easy meal every night.

Taffy, being the protector of the island, had always kept the giant birds away with a special call that seemed to freak them out. And all cats learned how to call it, eventually, but it was something that needed to be taught, it wasn't there by instinct. And Calico had never gotten the chance to learn.

Every night, Calico wondered what her 'family'—as she regarded them—was doing. Every night, silent tears would slip down her still kitten face. Every night, the monster bird would screech out it's bone jarring call, frightening the tiny creatures of the forest out into the open, where the bird was waiting.

This is the story of the Secret Island; and what Calico did with her life after she was left all alone.

**A/N: Well? What'd you think? Please review and tell me! I love reviews! No flames please, unless they're constructive criticism.**


	2. Ch 1: An Unwanted Visitor

**A/N: Well. After almost 2 months of slacking off, I finally got this thing finished! Though I don't see it matters, as I've only had 7 views and 0 reviews. But I guess I had this coming to me. (I guess this type of crossover isn't very common. Crossovers with Webkinz aren't common at all.)**

**Anyway, enjoy to whoever decides to read this! I'll be very grateful if you review ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Webkinz or Winnie the Horse Gentler.**

Chapter 1

An Unwanted Visitor

Calico woke up, shuddering and shaking. Her fur was limp and ruffled, and her breathing was ragged. _Another nightmare,_ she thought to herself, calming down. Almost every night she would have dreams about the giant bird picking off her friends and family. She was never able to do anything about it, yet she couldn't shake off the feeling that the bird was trying to tell her something, even if it was just a dream. Almost as if it were warning her about something. . . .

Calico shook her head, standing up and hopping off the bed. Yes, they had humanoid beds.

She trotted out of her cozy home, forcing herself outside to where the sandy bank was. It sloped down, but only half of it entered the water. The other half stopped until it was more like a steep cliff, and Calico usually stayed away from it. There was no point in falling in and getting covered in disgusting salty water. Not to mention the fact that she hated swimming; or rather, couldn't.

Calico leaped up onto a smooth rock, happy to have the sun's rays shine down on her. As she made herself comfortable on the rock, her ears picked up a faint sound of splashing. It grew louder, and Calico finally sat up, expecting to see a giant fish splashing its way into the shallows for her to try and grab.

Instead, a white form was 'struggling' to reach land. With every wave it got pushed closer to the bank, but it paddled backward with exaggerated coughs. As Calico stood up and padded over to get a closer look, she realized it was dog.

"What do you think you're doing?" she called out, narrowing her eyes in distrust. The dog was strangely familiar, but her mind wasn't grasping who it could be yet.

"I'm trying to get to land!" the dog replied, letting herself slip underwater for a second before reappearing, blinking the water out of her eyes. "Help me, please!"

Calico sat down on the sandy beach, curling her tail delicately around her paws. "You're a terrible actor, you know," she meowed. "It would save you a lot of trouble to just get out of the water yourself. If you come forward a bit, you'll find you can touch the bottom." She knew this by experience; Calico had often watched her father standing there, staring into the water, his legs unmoving. A few times he had caught a fish or two.

The white dog, quit pretending struggle, looking defeated. She swam forward easily and bounded up onto the shore, making Calico hiss as she was forced to move out of the way unless she wanted to get wet.

The dog shook herself, her fur bushing out to take the form of a poodle. Calico's memory clicked, and it became apparent that she personally knew this poodle. Rage boiled inside of her, and she padded back to her smooth rock, leaping onto it to sit and stare down at the white dog.

"You decided to show your face," she meowed, her voice cold as she remembered the way they had 'forgotten' her. "Why did you bother?"

"Calico," the poodle whimpered, looking up at her old friend with big, sad eyes. "I came back because I wanted to see you again."

Calico paused, studying her old friend. Now she remembered her name; Hannah the white poodle.

"Well." Calico murmured, still staring at the cowering poodle. She got the feeling Hannah was trying to look submissive, but all she looked to her was cowardly. Either way, her mind was wandering. If Hannah had returned, then that might mean the others would come back too. . .

Calico shook her head firmly, turning her back to Hannah. Staring out into the forest nearby, she wondered what it would be like to have no worries of being carried away by the monster bird. If her father came back, then there would be no doubt that it would move away. Unless it was an idiot and wanted to get clawed.

She suddenly realized Hannah had padded up beside her rock, hanging back as if she were worried what Calico's reaction would be. Calico herself didn't know how to act. On a whim, she decided to sleep on it and deal with it tomorrow. Of course, there was the problem that it was still only noon; not even, actually.

"Okay, fine," Calico growled suddenly, turning to look at the surprised poodle. "You can stay."

"Thanks, Calico!" Hannah yipped, forgetting her submission and leaping around with happy little barks. She calmed down abruptly, turning to face the young cat. "So, um . . . is the house us dogs used to live in still there?"

"Yeah," Calico sighed, finally hopping off the warm rock. "Come on." She led the way to the little huddle of houses, casting one more longing glance at the beach. Was that a black and white figure she could detect hiding behind a palm tree? And what were palm trees and pine trees and oak trees doing on an island? That was a question she might never answer.

Calico blinked, and the image disappeared. Realizing it was either her imagination playing tricks on her or a really weird vision problem, Calico turned back and stopped in front of a really big house. It had a giant white bone at the top of the door, saying 'DOGS'.

Hannah, who had been watching Calico, threw her a sympathetic glance. "Don't fret too much, Calico. You never know; they might yet come back. _I_ came back, didn't I?"

"No, you didn't come back," Calico muttered under her breath. "Because I've been imagining you this whole time and can make you disappear whenever I want to." Out loud, she meowed, "Well, here's your pad. I'll be out in the forest if you need me. . . ."

"You're not going to stay and visit?" Hannah whimpered, looking over at Calico with giant puppy eyes. She was an expert at it, being a dog herself. "We used to be best friends, you, me, and Elizabeth. Have you forgotten already?"

"No, I never forgot. It's just—" Calico was cut off when a faint buzzing sound reached her ears. As it got louder and closer, Calico's eyes narrowed to slits again, suddenly suspicious. She turned on Hannah, bearing down on her.

"Did you plan this?" she yowled, her eyes gleaming furiously.

**A/N: Oh, I love cliffhangers... anyway, got any ideas on what the buzzing noise was? And why Calico was so furious to Hannah's return? And why there are palm trees mixed with pine and oak trees? (The last one I don't know the answer to, so you'll be doing me a favor if you can answer it)**

**If you review, I'll give you a Calico plushie...! For free! Except you have to review. That's the only cost.**

**Next chapter: Why are white blobs common in the Pacific Ocean? And no, that's not the title. Bye!**


End file.
